Missile Container
The Missile Container is an auxiliary weapons system used by most modern armies with their Tactical Surface Fighters against the BETA. While the Assault Cannon and the Melee Halberd are more suited for frontal fighting, the Missile Container is designed to provide an edge by allowing a TSF equipped with such a system to quickly and accurately lay waste to a group of BETA, opening critical spots in otherwise tight formations that would take longer to do with standard weapons, and with greater risk to pilots. The only downside of the Missile Container systems is the additional weight and the low ammunition capacity of said systems. They are refered to as Guided Rounds during combat. Type-92 Autonomous Multi-Purpose Missile System Ready to Blam.jpg|Open and Ready to Fire Launch the Blam.jpg|Launching the Missiles Initially a US-developed system, the Type-92 was adopted by various nations across the world, Japan included, to be used as an auxiliary weapons system. The Type-92 is commonly used to fire short-range homing missiles at targets identified by the phased array radar system that the missile system is equipped with. With this radar, the system can accurately guide missiles across simple obstacles to hit targets; this feature has afforded the Type-92 great effectiveness in targeting and destroying clusters of Laser-class BETA. The system can be outfitted with missiles that use different warheads; the most commont types are anti-laser and the standard high-explosive warhead types; the missiles are launched by having them fire their rockets for maximum burn. While this damages the interior of the missile box, the entire equipment was made to be disposable, making this a minute concern. However, in an attempt to make the system lightweight so as to not impede the TSF equipped with the missile system, each Type-92 is limited to sixteen missiles. Once used, the TSF can only jettison the launch system and must find a full missile box from other sources again, such as a supply container. AIM-54 Phoenix The trademark long-ranged missile system of the F-14 Tomcat, the system is primarily used to launch cluster-munition warheads against BETA during an initial strike or close-range support operations. The Phoenix was developed with data from cruise missile systems; as such, the missile contains equipment sophisicated enough to make use of NOE flight, GPS tracking and other advanced maneuvering that enabled the missile to attain an extremely high precision rate. Throughout the years since the Tomcat was deployed, the Phoenix missile has been used to great effectiveness in destroying concentrated groups of BETA to open holes in the enemy formation during shore-landing operations, fire support and even as Laser-class hunters. However, its high cost remained a constant point of contest, and the retirement of the F-14 also saw the decommisioning of the system from the US Navy. The AIM-54 is currently being manufactured under license by the Soviets for use with their MiG-25, MiG-31, and Su-32 TSFs. MGM-140 ATACMS A derivative of the original missile container system that led to the Type-92, the ATACMS is a missile container system used by the US Navy for the F-18 Hornet TSFs. Its capabilities are similar to the Type-92 otherwise, with the exception of mounting its radar unit facing towards the front. United Front of China-use Missile Container A missile container used by the Unified Front of China. Apart from backward-compatibility with standard F-16s, any further data is unknown. Trivia *In the non-canonical Euro Front doujin manga, titled Mogthrasir Zwei, F-18E/Fs are seen with fully-operable AIM-54 Phoenix Missile Systems on their Mount Pylons. *In real life, the MGM-140 ATACMS is a US ''Army ''program, and is significantly larger, being classed as a tactical ballistic missile. Gallery 21.png|F-14D Tomcats equipped with the AIM-54 Phoenix missile system. Category:TSF Armaments Category:Tactics Category:TSF Category:Hardware and Technology